Labyrinth Rise of the Goblin King
by RedKnave
Summary: My version of Labyrinth using the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. Parings Joey x Seto for now more to come later.
1. Prologue

_**R. Knave:**__ I really really love this movie so I decided to be a fangirl and make a fanfiction using yu-gi-oh characters and on top of that make it a yaoi! So here you go hope you enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh whatsoever; why in the world would I be writing a fan fiction about it? I would just make an extra story in the back of a manga or something **_

**_Labyrinth _**

_(Rise of the Goblin king) _

**_By Red Knave_**

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time in a land very different from ours, there was a evil king. He was very cruel to his kingdom and was very selfish. His people begged the old king to change his ways. Instead of taking everything and leaving them with nothing, that he should share and help his land to prosper. Naturally he had these people arrested and beheaded. In fact anyone who spoke against the king usually met the same end. The king was hated by all he ruled over yet no one was brave enough to rise against and fight the king. Other kingdoms did not even think of overthrowing the king not wanting to deal with the king ruthless army. The king practiced the dark arts and commonly spoke and made deals with demons and witches to make sure he had power. It seemed the evil king was to never be stopped.

The only thing the evil king treasured over his gold and power was his two sons, the young princes. The eldest was turning out to be just like his father selfish and hating of living things. He often played tricks on his maids and teachers and used his power as a prince to make people humiliate themselves on the street. The youngest was like his mother. Soft and kind, the queen was betrothed at a young age before her first blood to the evil king when he first inherited the thrown. She did not love the king but she did love her sons. She had named the oldest Seto and five years later she had the youngest, Mokuba.

Both princes, despite their difference in personality, loved each other very much and were very close. But both disagreed about their father the evil king. While Seto respected his father and often listened to his teachings, Mokuba felt the plight of the people and felt pity and sympathy for them.

For years the evil king ruled without so much as a peep and made sure his eldest had front role seat to his cruelty. He told the prince that ruling with your heart was for the weak, power and intimidation was the only means of control. Caring for people only made him vulnerable speaking on how frail and fragile Mokuba was and how he, Seto, was his favorite. Though Seto loved his brother despite what his father said, he went to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

Many years later, when Seto was upon reaching his 18th year, a beautiful woman came into town. As she walked the town, she had seen the famine and filth the kingdom lived in. Most of the children were muddy, sick, and motherless or without parents completely. Fathers and sons worked to the bone to produce money for their family. Farmers had to give 90 percent of their harvest to the king, leaving them with scraps. As she looked upon this sad site, the woman continued to walk until her beauty caught the attention of the royal family and she was summoned to the throne room.

The evil king, with the years of dealing with darkness, was now weeping dark aura with his sunken eyes and a evil crazed smile offered the woman to be the wife of his eldest son. Seto was very handsome. He had grown tall with broad shoulders of that of someone who knew the sword well. Brown hair as deep and as rich as newly turned earth and piercing blue eyes that threaten to freeze your heart forever.

The woman was not interested. Instead she came with a curse

"_I, Isis, the witch of the north, have heard your peoples prays_

_I've walked your land and now have witnessed where all the wickedness lays. _

_Today I've come to place a curse to end your evil reign_

_I will insure that this type of torture is never seen again!" _

She raised her hand and the candles went out as her eyes glowed white. The king yelled for the guard to attack the witch but none could move. Seto ordered Mokuba to stay by his mother as he drew his sword and launched himself at the witch who quickly raised a hand to him and froze him in his place_. _

"_Young prince, your heart is as cold and as selfish as your fathers. You are next in line to rule but I cannot allow you to repeat history. I will send you to a place where you can rule over creatures fitting to your nature. I will give you power over all just like you want but I will you will be alone; you will have no one but those who fear you. Only one will set you free the one you have no power over" _

Seto eyes went wide as she spoke to him. Fear developing his being. She placed a necklace with a silver pendent shaped like an archway with a gold piece in the center with the infinity eight carved into it.

"_I curse you Seto, Prince of this kingdom. To be the new Goblin king and ruler of the Labyrinth for all eternity until you are set free" _

Seto was engulfed by a blue flame. His last sight was of his brother and mother reaching out to him, his father dying of a heart attack on the floor. He would never see his family again.

He had awoken on the cobble stone floor. He sat up slowly and looked around and was taken back. Goblins upon goblins looked at him. Ugly creatures with twisted faces, pointed nose, and yellow diseased looking eyes. The hailed him as their new king and begun to drink ale and sing songs in with their horrid voices. Seto stumbled over to a old dusty mirror power surged through him. His blue eyes now resembled that of a cat his ears slightly pointed and his hair a wild mane on his head with streaks of white and red going through it like a wild beast. He wore tightly fitting black pants and a whit loose fitting silk shirt with his chest exposed showing the shining necklace that rested upon his chest. He removed a gloved hand to see his fingers nails had grown sharp and black as if painted by darkness itself.

The new king looked around at his new "followers" in a daze before slowly walking over to the window to show a large maze surrounding the castle beyond that nothing but dirt for what he could see. Seto fell to his knees. This was his new home.

Something rolled up against his leg catching the sullen king's attention and he looked down. It was a small clear glass ball which had the witch's face in it. He took it and walked over to his thrown and sat down in a lazy fashion holding the ball up to his face to hear the hunting message.

"_You will have no one but those who fear you. Only one will set you free the one you have no power over"_

_** : **So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed my little twist on the story. I will try and get a chapter up in a few days. Until then, sayonara _


	2. Chapter 1

**R. Knave: **_Sorry for the delay, I just got a new job and had to do a lot of training and had no time to type. I hope you like this chapter I am sorry If it to short. Gomen. _

_(**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own Labyrinth. But how I do wish I owned David bowie) _

* * *

**Labyrinth** (Rise of the Goblin king)

**_Seto_**

Seto hated how hot it was in the castle during the day. Every morning he was awaken to nasty goblin woman opening up his curtains to the window of his bed chambers and the damned sun shining down on his face. His eyes, now quite sensitive to the light always burned him when he opened the first thing in the morning. No matter how much he threatened to banish them to the bog the stupid wenches did the same thing every morning! When he first learned he could banish people, it was a day to day thing. But Seto soon learned and now he hardly ever banished them anymore for even if he did banish them others would replace them the next day. He simply used it as a threat now. Having been king of these monsters Seto realized that the supply of goblins where quite infinite.

It had been numerous years since he had arrived here or maybe it had not been. He was never sure of time so the thought of it even existing here was quickly forgotten; besides that Seto had power over the sun and moon in this realm even furthering his loss of time. The king quickly learned that he did in fact have power over everything. Now controlling his power was more difficult than one had expected and for that he was thankful for his adviser and tutor, for which he was searching for.

"Atemu! Where the hell are you, Creature!" he yelled quite rudely. Seto's proper training was quickly forgotten having no need to know table manners when ruling over goblins. "Atemu! ATEMU!"

Seto burst into the throne room to find who he had been looking for standing beside his huge thrown room looking quite bored and serious at the same time. His eyes fell on his adviser with the rage of a child. "Did you not hear me calling you?" He said storming over to him kicking and stepping on whatever poor creature was unlucky enough to be in the path of the king.

Atemu's lavender eyes fell straight onto his king's ice ones and sighed "My King, having not waited for me in your bed chambers, as usual, I figured it best to wait here until you arrived" He said simply as Seto flopped down on his throne.

"I cannot stand being dressed by woman so hideous" Seto fumed thinking of his _chamber maids_ with disgusts. Goblin females were as nasty and repulsive as the males. "Why don't you find me any woman from your goblin tribe Atemu" he said looking over the other.

Seto remembered the shock when he saw what was to be his tutor after his first night stay as king of his cursed throne. Atemu was beautiful and a breath of fresh air among the grotesque. Besides the interesting color of his eyes, the goblin had straight silky like hair with gold in the front that faded into black with magenta tips in which he kept brushed back out of his face looking very professional at all times. He dressed similar to Seto's get up with the tight black pants showing off his frame but his shirt was sleeveless and as black as his pants but unlike Seto, Atemu's shirts did not expose his chest like Seto's shirts always managed to do. To Seto, Atemu looked more like actual goblin king then Seto did. Another thing that surprised Seto was that Atemu was brilliant. Every goblin in this place was as dumb as the next but Atemu knew things and was wise. Seto wondered how old he actually was at times. Also Atemu had just about the same power as Seto, but not to the extent of his king. He could not turn night into day or banish, nor did he have the power to command the Labyrinth or view into the glass orb and only the King could venture outside of the Labyrinth yet Seto had not learned to do so yet.

Atemu was a lot smaller than Seto, but taller than every other type of goblin he had seen so far and far better looking with his exotic tanned skin and pointed ears with three rings on the left side. When asked what type of goblin he was Atemu simply replied that there was no 'type' of goblin. They just resided in different areas of the labyrinth. A goblin is a goblin to everyone and everything. The only difference was his specific tribe had been selected to teach and train kings and watch the wall. So one was always placed inside the castle and one placed outside the wall. Seto, of course, found this answer unsatisfactory and still did.

"We do not have female goblins where I am from, my king" Atemu replied having explained this many time before "We just have dominate males and submissive ones"

"That is simply unnatural" Seto said with a frown. "Are I not to have a queen?"

Atemu fought the want to roll his eyes "Some king's steal human girl and some don't. Some are just fine with the males of my tribe. It differs from king to king. The last one did not fancy company whatsoever from what I was told" he said "But none has had a mate or queen. It is said that if a goblin king was to fall in love, or take on a permanent mate, he would no longer have control" Atemu shrugged "or so the legend goes. None has tested that theory"

All of this information on furthered the young King's frustration. He had been taken and cursed to this thrown before he had even a chance to really taste a woman. He wished he had taken the many offers from his old chamber maids when he was home Instead of being too proud.

"What am I to do with another male?" Seto said with a full on scowl on his face at his many missed chances.

"Whatever you desire, my lord" Atemu said back quickly.

"You sort of resemble a woman" Seto said curiously.

At that moment Atemu's arm was grabbed and he was yanked down into the King's lap. Before he could think Seto's lips were pressed upon his roughly. For a moment the Inexperienced King kissed his tutor before releasing him not even out of breath and frowned.

"I am sure a real woman must surely be different" Seto said with a huff pushing Atemu off his lap. Atemu fell to the ground and sat for a moment eyes wide in surprised at his bored looking king.

"What shall I learn today, Hurry and Teach me before I get bored of you and banish you to the bog" He said to him, an empty threat.

Atemu got up and straightened himself out and bowed to his king. "Yes, my lord" He said and looked up at Seto "Would not want that now would I?"

Before Seto knew it they were on top of his castle. Outside was windy and hot which was very uncomfortable for the king. Seto shielded his eyes from the sandy winds and wished he had more hands to cover his ears from the noise. The heat made it hard to breath and Seto was coughing in no time. He looked over at Atemu and noticed the goblin was not even affected by the elements and just stood as he always did with his hands behind his back; only the back of his head was facing Seto, the rest looking out to the labyrinth.

"What is the meaning of this? I cannot hear or see anything clearly!" Seto raged over the wind.

"If you do not like the wind, simply stop it, my king" Atemu said glancing back over his shoulder at Seto.

Seto frowned and closed his eyes thought about the calm and silence, but the wind only got louder and fiercer. It made him angry and his frown turned into a scowl and the wind only got worse to the point where he was bracing himself.

"I can't! It will not listen to me!" He yelled frustrated not even able to open his eyes. It seemed the wind defied him purposely growing louder and drowning out everything. Seto felt dark and alone.

"My king, you have power over all" Atemu's voice was heard clearly as if piercing though the angry wind. "Control yourself, Control your emotions, and Control all" he said clearly.

Seto took a deep breath and let it out and bravely opened his eyes and without a word willed the wind to stop. Everything dropped. Silent and still the two males stood on top of the tower. Atemu looked at Seto, still having that bored but serious look on his face.

Seto put his arm's down and looked up "I did it"

"Naturally, My lord" Atemu said with a slight nod. "You have power over all"

Seto heard that and felt a chill go up his spine and scowled "Of course I do, now why am I up here, Creature" He said annoyed.

Atemu turned back to the view of the large and complex Labyrinth. "I have taught you the basics of your power right here inside the safety of your castle, My king" Atemu started "But this castle is not all that there is, as you can see. You are ruler over all, the king of the goblins. It is time to take you to the Labyrinth"

Seto looked out at the vast kingdom that was mostly walls and complicated turns and twist. His eyes could not find anything simple about this maze. He was sure if anyone was to get lost they would surely die.

"The labyrinth is a living, breathing, thinking thing on its own. You must remember that" Atemu said looking down at it. "It is very temperamental. Many have fallen prey to its tricks and traps. It will consume the meek and tempt the weak minded" the goblin said seriously "Only myself, the guardian of the entrance of the wall, and the king can successfully navigate through it. But only one can fully control the Labyrinth" Atemu said and looked at Seto "And that is the Goblin King. You, my lord"

Seto looked down at the maze overwhelmed by its complexity "How am I to control a bunch of walls and stone Atemu" he said doubting.

"You have control over everything, My king" Atemu reminded. "The Labyrinth must be trained to fit the demand of every Goblin king. It is born again with each new king on the thrown. It is forever changing. This one is still young and wild. You must command it. You must" He said quickly.

"Why? I see nothing but desert outside the wall's of the Labyrinth. Who will invade? Who would dare test the labyrinth?" Seto asked looking away from the stone walls for it was making him dizzy.

"With every new king, there is always this moment of weakness with the labyrinth is new. Many, Many creatures dislike the goblins. Many want us destroyed and the power of a new goblin king is felt far out and wide of this world" Atemu said. "I am sure army's are rallied up and waiting to come and attempt to take your kingdom down why it is still young"

Seto thought for only a moment and a quick moment he did. Seto was not weak and never would be. He would not leave his kingdom open for attack not matter what he ruled over.

"Teach me, Atemu. Teach me how to command the Labyrinth" He said seriously his eyes burning.

At this, Atemu smiled something he did not do often.

"Let us begin"

* * *

_**R. Knave: **__What did you think? I want to focus a bit on Seto before I bring in Joey. Do not worry It is about Joey and Seto getting together but it is called 'Rise' of the goblin king. So bear with me I promise it will be worth it in the end. Until then, Sayonara. _


	3. Chapter 2

**R. Knave** : _Oh my! Thank you for the reviews, It is nice that you kind folks take time to not only read my story but to comment on it. That is very touching. Enjoy this next chapter of Rise of the Goblin King. _

**(Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own Labyrinth, but I do own the special edition two disk DVD of Labyrinth if that counts_)

* * *

**Labyrinth** (Rise of the Goblin king)

_**Seto**_

"GODS!"

Seto said as he reached another dead end. For hours or possible days he had spend wondering around the vast walls of the Labyrinth. The sun beat down on his now tanned skin. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow, down his chin onto the stone floor. He felt so dehydrated and hungry but it was if the wall never let him die completely. When he felt he could no longer go on he would just so happen to run across some kind of stream or some kind of food that would keep his torture going which only pissed off the king even further. It was like the Labyrinth was toying with him, like some kind of child. He tried staying calm and breathing, he tried controlling his emotions. Hell, he even punched a few walls (which he found not the best course of action out of the three) but no matter what he did he just seemed to go in circles.

This time around he tried marking his path so he would not back track. He had found a broken piece of stone and was using it to mark the ground as he walked now that he reached this dead end he went back up the turn and put an X at the entrance. He had come down a way that gave him the choice to either go left or right. Having found nothing going to the right he would go left this time around. As he walked the king thought about the stupid advice Atemu had giving him before leaving him in this hell.

"_This will be the hardest and last thing I can teach you my king. In a moment I will leave you inside the Labyrinth. You will either learn to rule it or travel forever lost inside" Atemu said as he stood on the top of the tower looking at his king. _

_Seto had not been fearful. He had a habit of letting his arrogance and pride rule over any and all emotion, including fear. King of his original kingdom or king of goblins he was still king. Regardless, he did have the curtsey to listen to what Atemu was saying. _

"_Unlike everything else, the labyrinth is not something that is to be simply controlled "Atemu said. Seto cut him off then "I control everything" _

_Atemu shook his head "Yes, you do. But everything and the labyrinth are two different things. Like I mentioned before, the Labyrinth changes to fit its king. Right now, like you, your Labyrinth is young and untrained. You have to teach it that you are its master, for right now it knows not" _

_Seto frowned for this very reason he made sure all his castle dogs were trained before being given to him. "What am I to do? How am I suppose to train the Labyrinth" _

_Atemu reached out and placed a hand on his king's cheek. "Only a king can train a Labyrinth, so only a king can find out how" _

Then he was here alone surrounded by walls, corners, and turns. Mentally, Seto had plotted out his revenge on Atemu over and over as he wondered the labyrinth but only found the more frustrated he got the more lost he seemed to be so for the time being revenge had to wait. As he walked down this pathway he looked at the walls. He had grown use to the interesting vegetation that grew on the walls around him. Nothing looked like a plant he had ever seen before back home and he was brought plants from all over the world. Seto even in countered a plant with multiple eyes that followed him as he quickly rushed by. Currently he was admiring the vines that grew along the path he was walking. Big bull rope vines clung onto the wall with leaves that spiraled off of it and tiny star shaped purple flowers. This place was magical, and if in fact he was not lost inside this place, he could find the beauty of it and all its complexity. The labyrinth was defiantly alive in more ways than one. His admiration was cut short as he ran smack into another dead end. Seto boiled with rage and grabbed his hair and yelled out before turning and running back the short distance to the turn. He came to a crossing but not the one he remembered. This one had for ways instead of the left or right he had the choice of earlier three having an X in front of it except for the one on the far left. The Labyrinth had bested him again.

Seto's eyes darted around as he felt that he was in fact being driven mad. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" he called out in anger and chucked his last saving grace, the small stone. "Why will it not listen to me" He growled and went down the path that was not marked having no other options.

His eyes had caught site of a small pond collected inside the indent of some stone. He figured his Labyrinth had found it time for him to hydrate again which he choked back anger as he kneeled down at the drink site. He dipped his cupped hands into the cool water and drunk letting it chill his body and calm his burning frustration. Seto sat down next to the pool and leaned against the wall that felt warm against his back. The young king looked to the side at his reflection in the water. His long hair was dirty and sweat had it sticking to his face like the vines did on the wall. His shirt was slightly ripped and was blackened with dirt, grit, and some twigs having to weed through over grown vegetation while exploring the labyrinth.

He had not grown use to the change in his eyes yet. He did not look human with the ice blue iris thin like ice cycles at his feline eyes. His hair so wild and thick not well cut and short like he had it when he grew up. His ears slightly pointed and even the nails on his hands had changed. He usually always wore gloves so he had forgotten his nail color had turned black like some demon. He was not the Prince he had been bred to be his is life was much more complicated now. It was much more then making woman swoon with his looks and sitting around drinking and intimidating villagers nor was he playing with his younger brother and feeling the warmth of his mother's love. Was he even human anymore? Would his mother or brother even recognize him and what of his father?

Seto closed his eyes and thought about the last vision of his family he had. His mother and brother with such fear in their eyes, his father writhing on the floor none of his power or riches running to save him. The man he had admired so much, the man who had so much power over everything could not even save his family from some witch. How the kings 'power' could not save Seto from being cursed and left to sit and rot inside the stone labyrinth. He grew angry thinking about how much he wanted to be like that man, how little he had known about the greater power that he now possessed.

Seto had tried to see what had become of his brother and mother but the glass orb would not show him. It was if Seto's past had been completely taken from him and all he had left was memories which seemed to be fading. What good would he have been anyway to them? He was sure that they were better off without a repeat of the king they had just as the sorceress said. But was he better off without them he wondered. What did the once great prince have now?

Seto felt a cool breeze flow over his for head which calmed him like a mother's touch. It did not even accrue to him that he had not felt a cool breeze since being inside the labyrinth and he opened his eyes to see that it was dark. The sky was full of stars and a large half moon that he noticed was never any more or less. It was always a half moon in the kingdom he ruled. Slowly Seto stood up and noticed that both left and right the path seemed endless, forever going in one direction or the other with no sense of ending ever. Around him the vines began to bloom there flowers, some gold and others a deep purple the sound of things moving and alive filled his now sensitive ears. Seto turned around to face the wall he was just leaning against just moments ago. He understood now. Seto had not fully let go of whom he was and it was clouding him. He was no longer a Prince waiting for his father to die; he was a King, a Goblin King. He had power beyond his father. He had power over all and he had supreme control over the labyrinth, His labyrinth.

Seto was ready to rule.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the wall closely in front of him. He let out a breath and held his hand out as instinct was telling him too and walked forward. He had stepped into another walk way the wall giving way to a mere illusion of one being there now. He looked to his right and saw the main gates of his castle walls. He could feel the power of the labyrinth fill him up and bow to him both becoming intertwined.

Atemu was there to meet Seto at the gate with a few lower goblins that worked in the castle to escort him. When the king walked in he was dirty from head to toe. His shirt was ripped and his pants had been through hell and back, but Seto stood tall and mighty. Atemu's eyes widened as he witnessed and felt the true power of the new King of Goblins. He was forced to look down and bow his head submissive to him.

"Welcome back, my king" Atemu said handing him a small towel as Seto walked up to him for him to wipe his face. "Prepare a bath and a large feast" He ordered "There will be a celebration in honor of my name" Everyone bowed and they led him back to the castle.

Atemu personally cleaned and dressed his king as Seto said nothing but small orders here and there. Seto had a smirk on his face from time to time thinking about the control and how much he surpassed his father. How he was above everyone and everything. How he was truly a king.

Atemu gazed at Seto as he dressed him both overjoyed yet worried of what the Labyrinth did to his king's mind, but knew better then to ask questions. He was no longer a teacher to Seto and must resume his position as his underling. Seto did not notice Atemu's curious looks and only himself in the mirror when the goblin was done. He stood in a tight black pants decorated with gold and silver chains and loops. His boots tied tightly stopping just below his knew where his pants disappeared inside. Atemu had dressed him in a long sleeved shirt that was black and sheer and felt light and cool caressing Seto's skin. He had only brushed out Seto's hair and scented with oils and perfumes as it is tradition that a Goblin king did not tie up his hair and let it run as free as his power but on top his head lay the golden crown encrusted with jewels from across the goblin lands. Seto put on his black gloves and adjusted the necklace that symbolized his curse proudly.

"Atemu, I am done. It is time to go to the throne room" Seto said walking out. Atemu bowed and followed.

When Seto walked into his crowed throne room everything stopped, the laughter, the hoots and hollers, and the drinking. All of the goblin's eyes were on the king. Seto looked at them back standing in the door way of his throne room and forwarded his brow in irritation.

"Well?" he said irritated.

They all began to cheer and shout his name. Seto and Atemu walked through the crowed to the large thrown room and Seto sat down one leg tossed over the arm of the large chair. His crown having slid slightly to the side as a small goblin boy brought him a cup of wine. Without looking He snatched it from the boy and smirked twirling it in his hand looking with interest at the celebration of mystical creatures in his name before he swallowed the wine in his cup and whipped his mouth. Atemu stood beside him as he always did looking half serious and half bored.

"Atemu, even for tonight, you refuse to let loose" Seto said tossing his empty cup and leaned on his fist as another was brought to him. Atemu kept his eyes forward "Never was much of a partier my king" Atemu said giving Seto a bit of a smirk causing the king to laugh.

"This night will last until every single goblin's belly is full of meat and wine!" he shouted as he grabbed his next cup raising it. They all cheered as birds and a pig roasted on a pit in the corner and more barrels of wine was rolled in. Seto would get as drunk off of the wine as he was on power. Nothing could stop him now.

_**Atemu**_

Atemu walked through the castle corridors with the silence that surpassed the wind. His wore a cloak and his face was covered by a black mask as he made it to what appeared to be a dead end. He lifted his hand and gave his wrist a bit of a flick and the wall slid to the side. He walked inside and picked up the lantern that was waiting for him on an end table as the wall slid back behind him. It was complete darkness until he was able to light the lantern. The flame danced on the walls lighting up everything as he walked down a bit more turning right and down a set of stairs. When he reached the red door he knocked on it once.

"We awaken with the darkness" was heard through the door.

"To guide the light" Atemu said as if in a chant and the door slid open.

He walked inside and handed his lantern to the hooded door man and walked the rest of the way inside.

Five cloaked bodies stood in the small room each taking down there hoods showing them to be older but still very beautiful goblins from Atemu's tribe. Each goblin was exotic and handsome despite their obvious age but their purple eyes where full of knowledge and wisdom and each had raised a king in their prime.

"Elders" Atemu said bowing his head "I assume you summon me, and risk everything, due to the quickness of the kings training of the labyrinth"

"Atemu, you were chosen to guide the next King because of your wit and credible power of magic. But even you could not predict the haste this new king had with conquering the labyrinth" The center one said looking the oldest out of them. Atemu nodded, though he knew the labyrinth would mess with the king's head. Outside the labyrinth days did in fact passed. While Seto was inside, day and night went on as usual. The king was only in side for one full day that night he had felt the Labyrinth's power change and he knew that Seto had succeeded.

"Most King's are lost inside the Labyrinth for years before mastering it. Even our last great king, the one your father tought, was inside for a year. Seto is learning his power's so fast and at such a young age that could end badly" The oldest elder said the others nodding in agreement.

"What about the upcoming war coming! He has no idea of our enemies and what they plan to do!" A smaller elder to the far right said urgently "He is powerful, but he is young and inexperienced. Our enemies will surely over run us"

"We have to stay calm" Said the goblin next to the last. "We have to have faith of our king and faith in Atemu"

"Ahsmith is right, we need to trust In our king as well as Atemu" Said the middle oldest goblin "He has given so much to this, including his very own happiness" He said looking at Atemu with sadness. Atemu looked clear back at his grandfather with lack of emotion. "My grandson was blessed by the sorceresses herself. We have to follow the plan"

"Elder Hembai" Atemu said referring to his grandfather "I do hope you did not summon me to state what we already know. Yes, Seto has surpassed all expectations but as expected. Everything about this king is different" Atemu spoke with wisdom as the elders heard him "If everything goes well, Goblins will be forever free from the threat of our enemy. Tell me; has the one we been waiting for revealed itself?"

Elder Hembai reached out his hand to his grandson "Let me show you". Atemu grabbed his grandfather's hand and closed his eyes allowing the vision to fill his mind. It was if he was standing right there inside the human world and next to him was his grandfather. Atemu had not been gifted with the power of beyond site for that was something only his grandfather and another had. Before him was a new mother in a modern birthing chamber, holding a small bundle. Her smile lit up the room and beside her was a very happy looking father. Atemu took as step further to see what was inside the blankets and saw the sleeping babe with blond curls on top of its head and rosy cheeks from screaming no doubt looking quite irritated with everything. He smiled and looked back at his grandfather and the vision was over. Atemu was back in the dark dimly lit room and released his grandfather's hand. He looked at each elder and nodded understanding.

"Now we simply must sit idle and watch over our king until the time comes" Elder Hembai said to Atemu. "It is just as the sorceress predicted. We shall be free brothers" the other goblins gave a small and quite hail. "We awaken with the darkness…" Elder Hembai started "To guide the light" everyone, including Atemu , said in unison after.

"Thank you for showing me, I must be going now Grandfather" Atemu said reaching out to grab his grandfather's forearm in a tight grip and the elder doing the same to his own as a sign of affection.

"Be safe Atemu" His grandfather said as Atemu put his cloak back on. Atemu gave his grandfather a smirk and was soon gone.

Atemu looked out his window of his room out to the labyrinth that was more mysterious during the night then it was during the day. His eyes locked on a specific spot as he did every night.

"Soon…just a little longer my light you will be in my arms again" He said under his breath before turning into bed. He had a king to look after.

* * *

******R. Knave :** _Soo_ _there you have it! The end of chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will introduce Joey but I gave him a small introduction here as a hint of Atemu's past which I might discuses in a later chapter. Until then, Sayonara_


	4. Chapter 3

** R. Knave : **_Hello again! Thank you all for the nice reviews and adding my story to your updates! You guys are so awesome. I wish I could up date every day, but my job is very demanding *sigh*. I really hope this chapter on Joey long enough for you folks! It came out to almost 10 pages on Microsoft word so let me know what you guys think. Enjoy! _

_**(Disclaimer: **__I do not own Labyrinth nor do I Yu-gi-oh. I am however working on the rights to David Bowie…I will let you guys know how that plays out in court**)**_

* * *

_**Labyrinth (**__Rise of the Goblin King__**) **_

**Joey**

"Joey Wheeler? The Principal will see you now" The fat woman at the front office called out. Her eyes hidden behind glasses looked around the room of elementary school kids to the smallest one with the messy mop of golden blonde hair who did not even look up as he appeared to be more occupied by his swaying feet. "Joey, it is your turn" She said waving her hand at him trying to grab his attention again. Finally she saw the heart melting large honey brown eyes and all the pout he could muster on his small face. The office woman put her hands on her hips and nodded to the left to the principal's office as the small child hopped off the small chair and took the long walk to the door without missing a stride as a repeat offender would do. When he disappeared behind the door she shook her head and went back to work.

Six year old Joey was always in the principal's office. The entire office staff knew little Joey Wheeler and knew he was not always such a naughty little boy, and no one knew it better then Principal Connelly. She was a lovely woman in her early-30's with dark brown hair and evergreen eye that currently looked disappointed at the young boy who went and crawled into the large chair and sat. Joey always had his short arms stretching out on arms of the chair his little hands gripping the side like a little king to small for his throne which amused her every time he came in. She had wished for once that it was not always something bad.

"Hey Joe" She started leaning forward on her desk casually and placing a hand on her cheek to support her head "Tell me what happened today at recess?"

Joey sat up and looked her in the eye to explain his story "It was not my fault this time!" he shouted out in desperation. "Everyone was outside and and…and we were going to play "Duck, Duck, Goose" He ranted recalling everything in his mind.

"_Everyone who wants to play stand on the yellow line and that makes a circle" said the girl who was a smarty pants in class. Joey did not like her she always tried to correct him, was always looking at him and laughing, and she smelled too sweet like she washed in sugar every single night and he hated sweets but he did love "Duck, Duck Goose" so of course he as well as the other children ran to the line. That is when stupid Billy Potts stepped out of the circle after looking at him and pointed to Joey. "I am not playing with weirdo Joey Wheeler! He talks to himself!" he said with his smug fat voice because Billy was as big as a house. "Oh shut It Billy, Joey can play if he wants" Said the smarty pants girl putting her hand on her non-existent hip. Joey stepped out of line and glared at Billy who was twice his size "You don't have to play then, fatty" He shot back with a smirk and the class giggled. Billy turned bright red and looked around humiliated before he shouted "At least my mom isn't a whore who left me" everyone gasped cause after that Joey saw red. _

"Joey, you know that what he said was not true, right?" Principal Connelly said with a sigh. "But that was not a very nice thing to say" She shook her head. She knew Billy's parents and could understand where he got such bad words from. "But you know you should not have punched Billy in the nose. They are telling me it might be broken. How do you feel about that?"

Joey's tiny hands gripped the seat "I don't care, Billy can go die! I hope goblins come and gobble him up!" he shouted. Joey's eyes turned red from fight back tears. "My mom is not what he said…she is not" He said as the tears rolled down his flushed face. Principal Connelly frowned, her heart broken as she stood up and grabbed a box of tissue coming over to kneel in front of the boy. She pulled a few tissues out and begun to whip his tiny face "You and I both know that Kiddo" She said with a smile. Joey allowed her to whip his face for a moment and he just looked at her before throwing himself in her arms and laying his cheek on her shoulder.

"Auntie Jen" Joey said to her never calling her by her work name as she was his mother's older sister. "I am not sorry for hitting Billy, I am not" He whispered his tears wetting the shoulder of her blouse. She rubbed his back soothingly "I know Joey, But you cannot let anger get the best of you" She said pulling him fully out the chair and placing the small boy before her now at eye level. "Joey you and I both know your mom loves you very much. She is a famous actress traveling the world. She always sends you such nice things and letters that you and I read together" She smiled "You should be very proud of her" She said rustling his hair that was exactly like her sister. Joey nodded and gave a bit of a smile. "I am sure she would not approve of her son punching children at school when he is such a nice little boy" She smiled and tickled him a bit.

His mother and father had split due to her grabbing a movie deal when he was just about four years old that would cause her to live in London for a few years. His father had forbid it, believing her place was to stay here with the family and take care of their son but Jen knew her sister. As much as her sister loved her son, she refused to let go of her dream. What made matters worse was that Joey's father had been cheating on her while she was out doing auditions and immediately after she left he brought in the new pregnant other woman to try and raise Joey . In a course of a few months Joey's mother was gone, and there was a new woman with a new baby in the house which was a lot for a child to take. That was when Joey's behavior changed and he begun to act out more also the creation of his imaginary friend the other children tend to tease him about often. "She will be back as soon as her movie is over and she will give you a big hug! So you just make sure you keep doing well at school for her ok? And take good care of your baby sister" She said. Joey frowned but nodded not particularly liking his two year old baby sister very much no matter how much she adored him. "Ok Auntie" he said with a huff his arms crossed. She smiled and kissed both cheeks which he quickly whipped off making her laugh "I still gotta call your Dad though" she smiled nervously. Joey's mouth dropped "Why!"

That night Joey, of course, got in trouble for punching Billy. "It was not my fault this time!" he started "Like I said to my dad, Billy started it! I told you about him remember? The fat kid" Joey said sitting on his bed looking forward at nothing. He had been sent to room grounded as usual but he did not care, he liked being away from his family and with his imaginary best friend. Joey seemed to pause as if listening to a response "I know…you are right but they tease me cause they can't see you…if they only can see you too…" he said with a sigh brushing a bit of blonde from his face and then laughed "Yea, they might not! You might scare them and make them pee their pants…but I am not afraid. I am not afraid of anything" Joey jumped as he heard the knob on his door turning and he quickly lay back pulling out a photo from under his pillow to act natural.

"Joe..tell Nity a stwory?" the small voice of his little sister asked as she invaded his room that night as she did every night. Joey was laying on his t-rex themed bed one arm behind his head the other holding up a photo of him and his mother going down a slide at the park both having matching smiles. "No Joe is not" he said to her rudely as he put the photo back under his bead and turned on his side away from her "I am grounded for like ever and that means no story for you". He closed his eyes and heard her steps and the sound of her diaper as she walked over to his bead and hopped up on his bed and soon he felt the tug on his shirt. Joey sighed before turning to look at his little sister's murky brown eye "What do you want Serenity?"

It was not that he did not love his sister but it was because he did was the problem. He tried to dislike her and blame her for everything but she was always nice and always adored him ever since she was a tiny baby and Joey never knew why. He would scowl at her and call her names and she would just laugh. She cries when he left for school and makes him promise he will be back soon and always greeted him when he came home. She shared and was not a brat unlike her needy dramatic mom and that annoyed little Joey the most. "Stwory?" She repeated with a smile not fully on the bed just leaning over it with her stomach, a bear in her left hand hugged close to her one piece footy pajamas. Joey sighed and sat up and pulled her up on the bed and watched her adjust herself at the head of the bed hugging her bear, the child's short hair cut into a bob just below her ear bounced as she tried to comfort herself with a smile.

"I don't know why our smiling likes an Idiot, I am NOT telling you a story" he said glaring at her and she simply tilted her head confused. He sighed "You're so dumb…but you're a baby so I guess it is ok" he said rubbing the back of his head and turning to the side "Can you help me tell her the story? One about the Goblins again…She likes that one" Joey asked and after a short pause he nodded thanks.

Joey started telling of goblins and how many types there were. He told her of big ones and small ones, seeming to repeat things always pausing before he spoke always being dramatic making his sisters eyes go wide with wonder and jump back when he told of the scary ones. Then he got to the king and how mighty and powerful he was. Joey was always excited about telling this part because the king was his favorite and he imagined helping the king fight off his enemies. As the two children laughed and spoke the door was open and Joey's step mom came in with a huff.

"Serenity! Get down and out of this filthy room" Her mother fussed. Joey frowned but said nothing and helped his sister off the bed and she toddled over to her mother who picked her up fussing about how dangerous it was to be with Joey alone. "Stop telling her those scary stories" She scowled at him "You scare her! You are so jealous of her you evil child" She said glaring. "She likes those stories you do not know what she likes because all you do is shop all the time!" Joey shot back angrily "Why you ungrateful! I am the one raising you don't you dare speak to me like that!" "I HATE YOU" Joey said standing up in the bed his cheeks flushed "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She just smirked "Want to know who I hate? Your mother for leaving you behind, because if she would have just taken you with her, we would be the perfect family. Instead you are here distracting your poor hard working father with your behavior! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are a sick child, talking to yourself all the time. If it were up to me, you would be in a hospital where you belong" and with that she shut the door and left Joey with himself.

He fell on the bed and started punching the pillow before just tossing it in frustration and crying for a moment. "Just…just go away" he said out loud between his tears and hiccups. "I don't ever want to speak to you again!" he shouted to his friend his cries filling up the silent room and rage filling his small heart.

"Fuck you!" the boy called out as he ran to swing a punch that was deflected causing him to end up on the ground shouting with a bloodied nose. Standing above him with his hands in his pockets, was the leader of people the boy tried to steal from glaring down at him with a smirk. He stepped forward and took the wad of cash from the boy's pocket before he gave a nod and the lead's followers all begun to stomp there victim.

"I gotta go, fellas. Don't kill him, just remind him and make sure he does not forget this time who the fuck owns him." Joey said as he walked away lighting a cigarette with his custom black 'Zippo' lighter with a red dragon curving around it. He slipped it back into his jean pocket and inhaled the sweet relaxing sensation. He did not like smoking cigarettes but he could not go to rehearsals high. That would have to wait until he got to his room later on. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tapped the ashes as he waited to cross the street. He hated disciplining his pups ,which is what he called the new people of his business, but you don't stay on top being the nice guy and Joey seemed to give off that nice guy look. He always had to correct folks with a quick punch to the face. He took a moment to look at his reflection in the mirrored windows of the building beside him. The green shirt he had on went well with the boyishly tossed blonde hair on his head and on some dark blue EXPRESS jeans his mom had sent him. He had a soft face that was the exact opposite of threatening. It was just handsome and made worse by his warm welcoming eyes. Nothing about him said head of the drug ring at his school that he was and that pissed him off. It made his job just a bit more difficult though Joey did not mind kicking a few people in the face, it was very time consuming and making him late to other things like he was right now. He ran across the street passing a huge billboard with the advertisement of his mother's new movie up high above the city. Her blonde hair flowing as she played the strong leading lady. No one knew about Joey in Hollywood or that she even had a Seventeen year old son because she was still young having Joey at nineteen after marrying Joey's dad, her high school sweetheart, at eighteen. She had told him that she did not want him to have the 'stress' of being in the spotlight, but Joey knew it was because she did not want to mess up her career. Finding out that one of the most popular stars in Hollywood abandoned her baby for stardom might turn a few people off which he understood. Joey came to terms with his mother a long time ago and accepted her for who she was, his father on the other hand has yet to forgive her which Joey chalked up to just having a broken heart that neither him or their child was enough to get her to stay. He did not understand what that had to do with staying with his evil dragon bitch of a stepmother who was very nice looking but not as beautiful as his mother. His family was messed up and his sister was his only saving grace.

As he turned another corner and entered the school he thought about her birthday gift for she was turning thirteen soon. She was becoming a young lady now and that meant he would have twice as many asses to kick. He would have to put some of his best guys by her school.

Joey put his cigarette out and flicked it before entering the auditorium. There was already a crowd of people waiting and when they saw him they all smiled and welcomed him.

"There is my Hamlet!" A older man said with a smile patting him on the shoulder and walking him the rest of the way down main path. Joey fought the urge to jerk away from the bony grasp of Mr. Wagner. Joey was now 90 percent sure that the 40 something tall creepy drama teacher with slick back greaser hair had a hard on for him since he first got drama as an elective. Another reason was that Mr. Wagner always begged Joey to audition for every lead to a school play since day one and Joey had always faithfully said hell no before now. Because of his stupid stepmother having him stay home to babysit his sick sister he missed an important test in the class and had to make up the credits, which the delight in Mr. Wagner's eyes when he had been forced to audition still sent shivers down his neck.

"Alright everyone head back to the fitting room for today's first dress rehearsal!" the director said clapping his hands in a typical thespian action. As Joey went back stage he heard the squeal of his name and his back being jumped on.

"Hey Brother! I thought you would never make it" the voice of his younger sister filled his ear as he slid her down his back "Get off! You need to lie off of the burgers and fries Serenity, your mom will send you away to fat camp if you get any bigger" he teased knowing how strict his mother was about her diet even though she was a perfect weight for a soon to be thirteen year old. The girl pouted and hopped off his back and crossed her arms "Mom is so stupid, She is the one who needs to lay off the snacks" She winked as Joey turned to look at his baby sister. She had grown so much over the years looking much older than her age being tall and having a little shape and breast already her brown hair now to the middle of her back as she dressed in all black meaning she was a part of stage crew. Serenity's middle school was connected to Joey's high school being only across the street so when they had school plays both schools were able to audition for parts. She had gotten understudy for Ophelia so they put her on the crew to help out and watch the rehearsals. Joey was glad for that because he really did not want to profess his 'love' for his sister in front of the whole school, play or not. "I got to head to the back now, don't get yourself killed or ruin such delicate little hands" he said skipping off like a dork mocking her causing her to storm away wishing she had something to toss at his blonde head.

Once out of sight of his sister he went back to looking serious not wanting to ever appear weak even around friends. Joey would never admit that he enjoyed acting, he knew it would ruin his reputation, hell he already prepared to take the hit for this little fiasco but he had threatened anyone who thought it would be funny to mess with him during the show so at least he still had fear on his side. To add to it, he was excellent at it. Even doing reads in class he always captured the attention of his classmates and was able to portray a character with such ease making him very popular among the other drama students who benefited off of Joey as in other ways because no one messed with them for fear of retaliation from Mr. Wheeler.

As he walked down the empty hall way he noticed someone standing in the middle. "Hello?" Joey said walking closer figuring it was another actor. When Joey got closer he froze, his eyes wide looking upon the other.

"Y-you…you're!" He said leaning on the wall of the hall to keep him up.

"_I am…" _the other said back to him. "_Hello Joey…I know you remember me" _

Joey shook his head and covered his mouth looking scared and feeling scared which was something he had not felt in a while. "Of course I remember you, I created you when…when I was a child!" he said running his hands through his hair his eyes still locked on the other. "You're not real, I am not seeing this" he said smirking and laughing it off a bit "I gotta be trippin balls right now" Joey said looking away from him for a moment. "_What you see before you is not a figment of your imagination...in fact I never was to begin with" _the other said back to him chuckling "_I am real and I have always been around you Joey, I was just respecting your wishes not to see me or talk to me" _

Joey's eyes narrowed in thought before he remembered the situation with Billy in 2nd grade. "That was so long ago! I was a kid" he said to him still half thinking he was crazy for even talking to something he made up when he was small. The other just smiled "_I remember, but I will always respect wishes, in fact the only reason I broke such request because I had to remind of you of the goblins" _the person said to him making Joey raise an eyebrow "Goblins? You came from my past to talk to me about goblins! I don't believe in goblins! I am 17 years old! You're crazy!"

"Who is crazy?" Joey turned to see his friend and head of costume design for the play the beautiful Mai standing there her hand on here curvy hip looking at him oddly. Joey turned bright red knowing that he looked crazy standing there talking to himself. "Nobody" he answered smugly as he turned to see that the other was gone. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be turning someone into a ghost or something?" He said putting his hands in his pockets forcing himself to get his cool back. "As a matter of fact I am suppose to be turning this real funny looking wet puppy kinda fella into Hamlet but he never made it to his dressing room!" she said glaring at him her foot tapping. He smirked "Sorry Mai, let's go" he said walking past her to the dressing room with his name on it taped with construction paper. Mai blinked confused that he did not comment back. Her Joey always shot back something when she called him a wet puppy.

"Alright what is going on?" She said closing the door after following him inside. "Nothing. Why?" Joey said sitting in the chair in front of the large lit mirror looking at her through the mirror. Mai grabbed her makeup box and opened it sitting it on the counter "You did not shoot back to my insult which is out of the norm for you Joe" She said setting what she needed out in front of her. Joey laughed "So something is wrong with me because I did not insult you?" he smirked looking to the side at her curiously talking to her reflection "And you think something is wrong with me". Mai huffed and pushed his head "You know what I mean, I've known you since kindergarten kid remember?" she said handing him a wet whip to clean his face off before she started. "I remember a smarty pants girl who thought she ruled everything" He said as he cleared his face and tossed the dirty towel in the trash. Mai smirked "I do rule everything, I thought you would know this by now" She said starting to apply the base "And your smart too, your just lazy".

Joey rolled his eyes. School was so boring to him, he got everything so nothing was challenging to him. Joey passed all his test without studying, just off of information he retained in class when the teacher thought he was not paying attention. He would always turn in his homework and pass every test yet often fell asleep in class or getting sent off. Teachers were baffled by him and how he managed to make good grades as a hooligan. He always ripped up his report cards so his family would continue to think he was a fuck up, not like his family noticed he did or anything. The only reason he was getting a high school diploma was so his stepmom could not throw it in his face that he did not get one later on. "If you must know, I was thinking about my sister's birthday tomorrow" he said closing his eyes so she could apply the make-up there. "Oh yes, Serenity is turning 13 tomorrow huh? She grew up so fast I think and boy does that sister of your s love you" Mai said her focus on her work.

Joey sighed "I gotta get her something nice, her mother always thinks I am trying to hurt her or something cause I am so jealous but what does that hag know? All she does is shop and complain! She barely knows who Serenity is! Soon as I was old enough to watch her, she dumped Serenity on me so she could spend the money she had to pay the babysitter. I practically raised her, Mai" Joey started "with my father being such a tool and listing to everything that woman says. They go out almost every weekend trying to go and be around rich people to obtain some kind of 'status' with her friends or something" He said the hatred for that woman seeping out his words. "The whole town knows that woman is a bitch" Mai said with a smirk Joey could not see but knew. "Just focus on being Hamlet, Prince of Demark and not Joey Wheeler, angst teenager" she said and styled his hair finishing up "There, you look so handsome for once. Now hurry and get dressed, while I go and check on my girls" She said handing him his clothes and leaving him to himself "And hurry the Hell up, we are behind schedule cause you were late" she said opening the and heading out.

Joey smirked and shook his head and begun to undress slowly so to not mess up the makeup. When he pulled his shirt over his head he nearly fell over out of shock when he saw the other sitting on the table with its legs and arms crossed looking at him puzzled. "_Did I scare you?" _ The other said as Joey tried to put his pants on "No! You just can't come barging into a dressing room when someone is getting dressed!" He shot back. "_I did not barge in, I have been here the whole time" _the other said confused. Joey rolled his eyes finally dressed putting on the outside stuff "What do you want? I can't talk to you. I do not have time to go over childhood stories" Joey said not looking at the other while he dressed.

"_I am not here to tell you a story Joey, I am here to remind you of the goblins" _the other said. "Remind me of what? I remember the story you told me about the King of Goblins and the Labyrinth and all that jazz. Serenity reminds me about all the time, how could I forget" He said putting his fencing sword on his hip and looking at the other "But I am sure you know that already cause you been stalking me for the past 14 years" he laughed at the ridiculousness of that.

"_I do_" the other said with a smile. Joey just grumbled "Look, I do not have time for stories and things right now. I am not a kid, I gotta make enough money for when I am kicked out at the end of the school year, I have my sister's birthday soon, I have a business to run…" he looked at the other for a while and shook his head and reached for his shoes "And apparently a supplier to kill for selling me bad weed cause I am defiantly hallucinating". The other just shook its head "_I told you I am not a part of your Imagination. You pushed me away in hopes of being accepted by your peers, but I never left Joey, I've always been around you". _Joey glared at him but decided to keep his comment to himself. "_Joey, It is time for you to summon the Goblin King so you can go to his side" _the other said. Joey looked at the other and laughed "I remember now! You are talking about the legend of the Great War and how I was the chosen one to help win it right? The light to help clear the darkness and all that" he said to the other.

"_That is correct and that time is now Joey" _the other said hopping off the counter and walking over to him with a very concerned look in its eye "_The time draws near and it is time for you to take your place beside the Goblin King and solve the Labyrinth" _

Joey looked at it and laughed "Yeah right" He said opening up the door "Tell you what, after I save the Christmas with Santa, and Fight off the boogie man I will make sure saving the goblins is next on my list" he said leaving out the door shutting it behind him as he walked to the stage stairs. "_Joey, you are destined to stand beside the Goblin King during the war or all hope is lost for victory" _the other said following him as he walked. Joey stopped and turned and looked the other in the eyes his own full of passion and anger and pain.

"Hey listen! I follow my own path you got that?" he said angrily "I write my own story, I am not going to sit around and wait to be a part of someone else's! Now leave me alone" Joey said as he walked out on stage not bothering to look behind him.

"Ah! My Beloved Hamlet looking as dashing as I figured he would" Said Mr. Wagner sitting in the audience with his assistant director and a few of the other actors already dressed waiting for their parts. "Go on and recite Hamlet's famous soliloquy, Joey darling" Mr. Wagner said with the script in his hand adjusting his glasses. Joey let out a breath and looked to the right and noticed his sister off stage giving him the thumbs up. He smiled and turned back to the audience only to see the other standing at the bottom of the walk way in the middle of his view looking sad and directly at him.

"_You must solve the Labyrinth Joey Wheeler. It is your destiny" _the other said its words only falling on Joey's ears. Joey glared and looked out past it to the blinding lights in the back and opened his mouth to begin as the crowd went silent.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question…"

* * *

**R. Knave : **_Well it is 2 am right now as I finish up the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and how I portray Joey, I just figure he is smarter then he looks and is more perceptive then people give him credit for, also I tried to follow the suppose story line of what happened to Sara's mother in the actual movie which served as the best way to explain Serenity! So how about that little twist? I will throw in a few movie bits in my story where I can so see if you can catch them and the others so far in each chapter! I will try to get another one up soon…_

_Until then, Sayonara _


	5. Chapter 4

**R. Knave: **_Wow it has been waaaaaaaaaaay to long! I missed this story and you guys. I am so glad for the reviews I got and that I am entertaining you Yu-gi-oh/labyrinth fans out there! I know this one is short but it is more a so a set up for the next chapter. Enjoy! _

**(Disclaimer:** _I do not own Labyrinth or Yugioh whatsoever, though I do own a shirt with David Bowie's face on it!_**)**

* * *

**Labyrinth (**_Rise of the Goblin King_**)**

Serenity

"Hello?" …"hello?"

Serenity wondered down the halls of the castle like she had been for a while. She was not afraid noticing she had on the white nightgown when she went to sleep at Sara's house. Serenity was one hundred percent sure she was in a dream but she could not understand what she was dreaming about. The stone felt cold under her feet and she held her arms close to her tiny body trying keep her warmth from escaping in the drafty hallways. "What am I doing here?" she said to herself as she finally came to a large door. Cautiously she leaned in and tried to hear any sound coming from the inside. Serenity let out a breath and pushed the door open slowly peaking around into the room.

The room was dark and cold the only light spilling in was from a slit in the curtain by the window from the corn colored moon. She ventured more inside as silent as she could, her eyes trying desperately to adjust to the darkness capturing whatever light they could. Serenity felt a shiver down her back feeling a presence inside the room. Her hands fell to the side grabbing the side of nightgown feeling the first sting of fear creep up her back. Her steps seemed to roar in the dead silence of the room as she followed the line where the crack of light started. Slowly she reached out her hand and begun to open the curtain slowly letting in more and more golden light watching it lead a golden trail to the huge bed she could not have seen in the darkness. She covered her mouth to hide her gasp when she saw that the bed held a body. Opening the curtain wider she watched as the light fell on the face of the most handsome man Serenity saw in her young life. The brown hair tossed over his face could not mask the beauty; his lips looked soft slightly parted as he exhaled. His chest was creamy and smooth seemed to shine in the light of the moon like a sleeping beauty out of a fairytale. Serenity was breathless as she felt the need to reach out and touch his face to see if he would possibly be real. The thought of feeling his skin made her young body shiver, but before her finger tips could reach his lip. His eyes shoot open and see was frozen by the ice.

"_Who are you?" _

"Serenity!"

Her friend shakes awoken her, her brown hair tossed all over her head as she opened her eyes to see Sara staring down at her. "Wake up! You were having a bad dream I think" She giggled "Or a good one by the way you were sounding". Serenity's young face turned bright red and she pouted "For information I was having a wonderful dream. A dream about a handsome prince and you were most defiantly not in it" She teased and tossed her pillow at her friend. "Oh of course would not want to interrupt the smooching Sara teased back blowing kisses at the red faced brunette. "Girls? You better be asleep" Sara's mother called from the hall and both girls quickly laid back down giggling. "Goodnight Serenity" Sara whispered.

"Good night" Serenity replied hugging her pillow to her chest. Her mind raced for this was not the first time she had dreams about the mysterious sleeping prince or saw those curious blue eyes that took her young heart. All she could do was draw him now and wonder who he was or why she was always going to his castle while he was asleep like a weirdo. Maybe he was her prince and she had to find him!

"Or maybe you are reading too much manga" She huffed and closed her eyes and rolled on her back looking up at the ceiling letting her mind start to drift off to sleep.

**Seto**

"You summoned me, my king" Atemu said before he was knocked off balance by Seto grabbing his arm and yanking him into the room shutting the door behind him. "Yes Atemu, I need to you tell me something" Seto said urgently standing in his robe that was loosely tied to his naked body. Seto sat Atemu on the edge of his bed turned opening up the window letting the light pour inside "I have been having a recurring dream about a brown haired young lady" Seto said looking out the open window letting the breeze chill him "She is always dressed in a gown of some sort, for sleeping I assume and always comes while I am asleep at night. I thought it but a dream merely, a young man's lust" he said and turned to him "But tonight I swear to you, I felt her breath upon my cheek and the warmth of her fingers as she reached out and tried to touch my face" Seto said as he reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

"What does this mean?" Seto said to Atemu eyes wide with curiosity.

Atemu looked as surprised as his king and he stood up "I…I do not know my king. Dreams are a tricky matter. You say it is of a girl?"

"Yes, a young girl, untouched and innocent just about ready to bloom" Seto described "I want to find this girl. I want her brought to me" he said opening his hand to reveal a small orb "No…I want to find her…I want her to be mine"

Atemu watched with confusion as he stood by his king "Show me the girl in my dreams" Seto said and watched the ball swirl. Soon the image cleared and it was two girls fighting with pillows a close up on the brunette showed her smile her lovely young face and her beautiful childish laughter. Atemu watched in horror knowing that the ball was showing Earth realm but knew not of the girl in the ball or why she was appearing in his kings dreams.

"_Good night, Serenity"_

Seto heard the girls name for the first time and watched as she looked up and right at him as if knowing he was watching. "I must have this girl" Seto said his eyes glued to the orb.

Atemu panicked "My king, she is but a child. What will you do with her?" he said speaking reason. "You cannot travel to Earth realm"

"Earth Realm? That is where she is?" Seto said catching Atemu's mistake in words. "I will go to this realm and you will show me how to do it" He said turning his attention to the smaller male. Atemu frowned "But My king, you are not ready too…." Atemu found himself pressed up against wall. His kings chest pressed firmly to his and his arms above his head wrist locked his Seto's tight grip. Seto leaned in and whispered in Atemu's ear softly

"Atemu…do. not. _challenge_ me"

Atemu looked boldly into his kings eyes for a moment before nodded "My apologizes, my king. Please forgive me" Seto glared but released him keeping his eyes on the smaller male.

"Leave me now, tomorrow is a big day" Seto ordered and Atemu nodded and left without another word.

Seto waited for the door to shut before turning back to look at glowing crescent moon.

**Atemu**

Atemu headed straight to his room with his usual straight face until he was sure he was alone. The Goblin punched the wall next to him and went to his books to find anything on what his king just told him. Whoever that girl was in the orb was not the person his grandfather had showed him a long time ago. That girl was not the one chosen.

"Then why…" He said out loud reading the books he had before him going over notes before it clicked in his head. Atemu's eyes went wide as he realized what had happened.

Someone had infiltrated between realms to link dreams of his king and that young girl. Someone with powerful magic had to have done such a thing. "But to perform such a spell…someone who must be able to travel between realms" Atemu said as leaned on his desk and thought. Only those who have exceptional skills in magic can travel realms. He himself was not skilled enough to do it but…

"The elders…" he said in horror realizing that meant they have traitors in there mist. He already knew the enemy had no powers to go back and forth between realms for it was taken from them due to one of their own a long time ago. Unless they had managed to persuade one of the elders of Light there was no way for them to hop realms. Atemu grabbed his head and sat down in the desk chair. The trader could be anyone of his elders including his own grandfather and that meant he had no one to turn to or trust for this situation. Atemu was at his wits end. He swore to obey the king so tomorrow he would have to teach him. With Seto distracted by this he would not be strong enough to defend the enemy when they came. With no one to trust or turn to Atemu could not help but wonder if the labyrinth would fall. He stood up and kicked that notion from his mind. He had something precious to protect and he would figure out how to fix this, save the labyrinth and lead his king to victory…even if he had to do it alone.

**Joey**

"Johnny use to work on the docks…union been on strike he is down on his luck its tough….so tough" Joey sang as he packed the bowl to his bong full of green. The music of Bon Jovi filled the teen's room drowning out the silence that was always in his house at night. With his parents out of town this week and Serenity over a friend's house at a sleep over Joey had the rare opportunity to just be alone which was what he craved more than anything. As he mouthed the famous hook of the song not bothering to try and hit the notes Joey pulled off his shirt, aimed it at the dirty clothes hamper, and tossed. Not bothering to watch and see it join the other missed shots from days before on the floor he yanked up his glass piece and sat on the edge of the bed. While in the process of pulling his white lighter instinct told him to glance to the side and he rolled his eyes.

"God damn it, can't a guy smoke in piece?" He muttered and closed his eyes for a bit before turning completely to the side setting his lighter down on the bed and holding his piece firmly in his grasp. "What do you want? I just want to be alone right now"

The other tilted its head _"Must I remind you again?" _

Joey scowled "I know. I know. Goblins and whatnot." he responded and watched the other nod in agreement. "Look, I told you I do not have time to chase fairytales" He said turning back to his original task placing his mouth on the opening and lighting. "You do not believe anymore?" The other said curiously. "Fraid not" Joey replied blowing out milky white smoke. "Life tends to enjoy killing all that childhood fantasy and magic and shit" he said feeling his anger rise. "I got real shit to do". The other stayed silent and looked around the room while Joey continued to smoke. Posters of classic rock bands littered the walls among them were popular plays some of his mothers posters and some drawings his sister drew for him of lands that only exist in imagination.

"_It appears that your Sister still believes" _the other said walking around the room and admiring the drawings. Joey did not respond but he did watch as the other walked slowly from each of Serenity's pictures. Some were terrible from when she was younger but the newer ones were amazing. _"Your sister is quite the artist, Joey"_ the other said as he saw her work. Magical forest and fairies, a large intimidating monster looking down at a single small flower, castles in the sky, etc. but the one that caught the other's attention was the photo next to the mirror in Joey's room.

"_Who is this?"_ The other asked curiously. Joey looked to see what he was talking about "Move out of the way so I can see" he frowned and the other stepped to the side. It was Serenity's latest installment.

"That is the Goblin king" Joey said and sat down his bong and lighter feeling pretty high and figuring he could not enjoy anything while the other was here. The other looked at that picture the longest. The man she drew in the black and white shaded picture was faceless. He was turned away from the viewer showing only his long black hair and body as he appeared to be looking out of a chamber window out to a crescent moon. The moon's light only seemed to just reach around the king and his cloak that spilled over the window seat he was sitting on. The rest was darkness except for the goblin eyes that seemed to glare and gleam at the viewer for none was looking at the king himself.

"This one is so very dark compared to the others don't you agree" The other said turning to look at Joey who leaned back on his arms his head resting on his shoulder with a frown on his face. "Yea…well…Hell I don't know! I did not draw the damn thing" he said getting frustrated with the other's presence. Joey hated people being in his room epically people snooping around his things and asking questions. "Serenity is the one who still believes go and have conversations with her about this crap, I do not want anything to do with it"

The other faced Joey fully its eyes focused and unblinking on the blond _"Joey, a war is coming and I do not want you to be unprepared. You must be prepared to stand by the king and aid him or all is lost. It is destiny. Fates choose you to stand by the King's side Joey. You cannot turn your back on what will happen. You must rise up and aid the goblins and solve the labyrinth" _

Joey growled and stood up getting in the other's face. "Fuck the goblins and there king ok!?" he shouted "Where the heck was the goblin king when my mother left me!?, Where was the king when I was getting my ass beat by my father cause I looked like my mother so much huh? or when I worked my ass off at ten years old trying to keep food in the house for myself and Serenity cause my father finds it more important to buy my mother new shit then feed his children?!" He ranted the threat of tears stung his eyes as he glared full of nothing but pain and anger "Where the hell was he?" he said softly his fist balled so tight nails digging into flesh before he turned away picking up his bong and sitting in his computer chair turning away from the other "Get the fuck out…do not come near me again" he said lighting up the bowl and inhaling.

"Fate chooses you Joey" the other uttered. Joey growled and spun to yell at him again but he saw nothing. "Fuck Fate" he said setting down his bong and pulling out his drawer. Inside was a little black box. Joey opened it revealing an oval shaped locket with the engraved labyrinth on the outside.

He sat pulled it out the box and dangled it in front of his face feeling light headed due to his highness and begun to prepare Serenity's gift. The photo he had chosen fit perfectly in the locket which was a photo they took at the beach last year for his birthday in a photo booth. It had a small clock on the other side that was stopped at twelve. The antique shop said the clock did not work which was why he got it for such a good deal. Joey did not care if it worked or not he was sure his sister would love this, she loved old things like these anyway. Putting it back in the box he got up and turned off his light the glow in the dark stickers he had when he was younger lit up the room now along with the light from his computer. The haunting lyrics of Jim Morrison now filled the room and he closed his eyes.

"_When the music's over…  
Turn out the lights__  
Turn out the lights__  
_Turn out the lights..."

* * *

_**R. Knave:**__ End of this chapter. I found myself having a hard time with the build up cause I just want to get to romance! But alas it is not time for our two lovers to be together just yet but the journey will be spectacular I hope! Keep on reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be a dozy (at least in my head it is). _

_Until then, Sayonara _


	6. Chapter 5

** :** **R. Knave :** _I am back from outer space! I missed you guys I hope you still remember me *sniffle sniffle* a writer is nothing without her audience…anyway enough with the sap and on with the story_

(**Disclamier**_**:**__ Knave does not own rights to Labyrinth, Yugioh, or the short mention of Marry Shelly's Frankenstein which is pronounced Fronk-in-steen_ **(side joke for those who saw the move Young Frankenstein which I also do not own) **

* * *

_**Labyrinth (**__Rise of the Goblin King__**)**_

**Serenity **

"I wonder what the emergency is" Serenity said nervously as she followed her friend Sara across the street to the high school's auditorium. She was sitting in math when Sara came in to excuse her for important emergency crew work. Both agreed that was the best thing about being a part of plays was that crew could be excused from class to do things for the play. What Serenity could not figure out was why Mrs. Henson, the stage crew teacher, had sent Sara to get her when Sara was a part of the makeup department.

"I don't know, but we better hurry because Mrs. Henson sounded very nervous" Sara said starting to run through the large green double doors that were the entrance of the auditorium. Serenity hoped it had nothing to do with her brother. Serenity knew he could be a handful at times but she was confident that he was the best performer the school had and hoped that he didn't do something so drastic to get him kicked out of the play on opening night on her birthday! She had to squint her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of the theater "Yes Mrs. Henson?" she said softly not really seeing much.

"Happy birthday Serenity!" The crew shouted as she walked into the theater full of fellow crewman and a bunch of her classmates. Serenity jumped with surprised her eyes falling on the obviously homemade strawberry cake held by Mrs. Henson herself. The stage was littered with presents of all different sizes as Sara walked up to her with a bouquet of roses. "Surprise!" Sara said kissing her friend on the cheek as someone flashed a photo.

"What is all this?" Serenity asked walking closer to the group.

"Well, Ms. Wheeler it is no secret that you are the most enthusiastic crew member, you help all the time and I don't think there is a person here that could say otherwise. When we found out you would be turning 13 today the crew begged me to throw something for you" Mrs. Henson said with a smile "So I pulled a few strings"

Serenity felt overwhelmed with emotion. She was a modest girl and did things simply because she enjoyed helping people. The whole middle school knew Serenity Wheeler. Serenity's beauty fit her name perfectly for she was beautiful in the simplest of ways. Having auburn hair and deep brown eyes she was something to be admired for she stood out by being simply innocent and uncorrupted. Serenity was naturally nice and loving despite her upbringing by her rude and dominating mother. The child still retained her blissful innocent ideas and nature and all of it she owed to her brother Joey. Serenity was not completely dulled to the sacrifices her brother made for her but she knew the best thing for her to do was live life the way her brother wished her to live, happy and free. In return she loved him more than anything and was a constant reminder to him that he in fact had a heart.

Thinking of her brother she looked around the room and noticed that he was not there. She walked over to Sara who was chatting with a cute high school boy and pulled her aside "Hey, Did you invite Joey?" She whispered to her best friend. Sara nodded and scratched the back of her head "I did and he said he would be here, he must have gotten caught up or something" Sara said smiling at the older boy. "Oh, well I am sure he will be here" Serenity said with a small smile as Sara nodded and walked back to the boy "Just relax and have some cake Serenity "Sara advised, her mind obviously focused on the dreamy smile the boy had.

Serenity looked around at the folks enjoying her party and eating cake. She felt a flutter of happiness that her friends went through all of this for her, but her birthday was just not her birthday without Joey.

"Maybe I am being a big baby about things" She said to herself. Joey was almost eighteen and about to graduate soon. He was not always going to be around for her, she would have to stand on her own sometimes. She puffed her cheeks and pinched them a bit "Snap out of it Nity…go and enjoy your birthday…you will see him when you see him" she said and ran up to snatch a piece of cake.

**Seto**

"My King? My King are you alright?" the sound of Atemu's voice sounded faint and distant. Seto could not even muster the strength to tell him to be quiet and let him rest for he had not been this tired since the training with the labyrinth. He felt that it was even to exhausting to breathe but something was tickling his face that annoyed him more than anything. The sniffing of his ear finally caused Seto opened his eyes only to be blinded by the slobbery lick of very shaggy beast. He quickly sat up and pushed the soft fuzzy thing away and scooted back looking around for Atemu who was smiling next to him.

"You are alright, my king. It is just a dog" Atemu reassured as the _"shaggy beast"_ barked and ran over to the goblin to be petted. Seto paused for a moment almost not recognizing his adviser. "What do you have on?" Seto said looking at Atemu in modern clothing. The goblin looked down at his dress "What? Oh this" he laughed lightly. Atemu simply had on some black slacks, a white button up with a black overcoat looking very business casual. The goblin let his hair flow down naturally instead of slicked back to cover his pointed ears the length stopping just below the collar of his coat making him look even more exotic and his sun kissed skin and purple eyes were sure to turn some heads but he knew that he would simply be mistaken as a foreigner around here so he was not worried.

"Earth realm tends to be very cold to goblins so this is a overcoat, plus you can't very well walk around here dressed as the king of goblins…humans don't react well to different " he explained to his king. "I had to altar your appearance a tad" Seto just looked down to see what 'a tad' meant. He had on similar black slacks, but a black button up with a black overcoat, his labyrinth chain visible over his chest. He just managed to spark up a nice scowl before flopping back on the grass below. "We made it then, I assume" he said looking up at the clouded skies of earth realm. Atemu sighed "Yes, but my king that was very dangerous…you passed out halfway through the journey and I had to carry both of us the rest of the way here….and it will be very dangerous to get back home with one more added person" he said speaking reason to his king.

Atemu's words fell on deaf ears as Seto was lost at the familiar energy of the place around him. How long had it been since he had seen a sky that he did not have control over? The king's hands slide across the grass below him before tugging some up and bringing it to his vision. Green grass, normal green grass he held in his hand. "Atemu, I am thirsty…bring me something to drink" Seto ordered not moving. Atemu sighed "I am afraid we must go and buy some water from the local convenient store my lord". Seto frowned "What do you mean? I have never heard of…_a convenient store_". Seto heard Atemu's footsteps on the grass as he walked over to him and reached down to help him on his feet. "You will see and hear a lot of thing while here on earth realm" His adviser explained "Down here you are not the goblin king, we are only hear to retrieve the girl and attempt to somehow get us back home" he explained turned his lavender eyes to Seto looking dangerously serious "In other words, keep a low profile….My king".

Seto frowned as he was steady on his feet. He was ALWAYS the goblin king and he cared not about earth realms traditions he opened his mouth to protest but a quick scolding look from Atemu quickly made him hold his tongue. Seto knew he was Atemu's superior but some things that Atemu said were final and the king knew what lines to not cross. "Fine. I do not want to hear your complaining the whole time anyway. Let us go to this store of convenience and then go to find the maiden" Seto said trying to regain his kingly composure. Atemu gave the dog one last pet goodbye before they left the back yard and went about their journey.

**Joey**

"Wake the hell up Joey!"

The scolding words of Mai were followed by a quick pop in the back of the blonde's head. Joey sat up in his bed dressed in only black jeans looking like he just got hit by a car. "Wha! Mai? How did you..." he was quickly cut off "Never mind that! I had to leave school and ride my bike ALL the way here to come and get your sorry ass!" she said her hand firmly on her curvy hips and scowl on her perfectly colored lips. Joey groaned and scratched his messy hair "For school? Who gives a crap if I miss school" he said figuring that was what she meant. She popped him again "I am not here for SCHOOL you dummy! Today is Serenity's birthday AND opening night of the school play. You already missed school...it's almost 3" She said pointing her perfectly manicured finger at his Spiderman clock. "Aw man…" he and sighed. That means he missed the party Sara through for Serenity today. It hurt Joey to know that his sister was probably looking for him the whole time. He jumped up as Mai continued to rant about his irresponsible nature and such. Quickly unbuttoning his pants and tossing both them and his boxers at her as he ran to the shower "Find me something to put on will yea!?" he yelled as he shut the bathroom door. Mai stood there holding his clothes her whole face was bright red before shaking it off and tossing them on the ground. "Jerk!"

It wasn't long before both teens were on their bike racing back to the school. Joey suddenly stopped his bike his black backpack jumping up slightly from such quick stop and looked around seriously as if there was danger. Mai caught up and looked at him out of breath as it was hard to keep up with Joey on a bike "What?" she questioned looking around. "I need…to eat" he said which made Mai roll her eyes "You can't wait!?" she huffed. Joey gave her a smirk "I am pretty Stoned over from last night…I got the mean munchies" Mai flicked his forehead and smiled "Why do I put up with you Wheeler" Joey smirked and hopped back on his bike heading in the direction of the convenient store "Cause I am adorable? Charming? Brave?" Mai followed behind "More like annoying, irritating, possibly unstable" she responded making Joey laugh. They rolled up to the store and dropped their bikes off "I more so feel like Dr. Frankenstein trying to control his monster" she said as walked inside. "Uugggghh…feed me…braaaains" Joey said following her his arms extended like the popular horror movie monster. "Ah get away from me! For your information your confusing Frankenstein with zombies" Mai said pushing Joey back laughing "Same thing…whoa!" The blonde lost his balance and fell backwards. "Oh no!" Mai gasped. Joey prepped himself for the impact but instead he hit something and landed on top of it. "I am so sorry sir!" Mai said quickly apologizing already as Joey, unharmed, sat up and turned to look down in the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life.

**Atemu **

As they walked Atemu could not help but laugh inwardly at his king's Childish nature here in earth realm. He seemed amused and amazed at the cars, the people, the houses and anything his eyes caught as they walked down the street. His childlike curious nature stung Atemu's heart slightly as it reminded him of someone he held dear and had not seen for a very very long time. "Are you alright, my king" he said deciding to finally address Seto snapping him out of his wonder. "Yes, everything is just…different" His king said to him sincerely. Earlier, Atemu watched curiously as Seto had saw a reflection of himself and noticed that his catlike iris returned back to their normal rounded state he didn't even realize his nails were no longer black and sharp but normal and well manicured. Atemu made his hair short in this realm simply because that was how it was before he was sent to the labyrinth. Atemu wondered if earth was where Seto came from since he looked so much like a human. "Do not worry, I am quite up to date on the ways of this world, I will keep you safe" Atemu said as they stopped at a street corner. The goblin could almost feel the heat from his Kings cheeks "I am the Goblin King, I will keep YOU safe" Seto corrected then felt even more foolish "My king, I didn't think you cared" Atemu teased keeping a straight face as they crossed the street leaving Seto to muster in his embarrassment.

"There is the store right there, the green and white one" Atemu pointed out for his king to the store right in front of them. Atemu tilted his head a bit as he felt a small shock when two teenagers walked inside laughing. Seto walked ahead of him "Then why did you stop? I am thirsty" Seto said walking through the automatic doors with Atemu in tow . Atemu froze as he watched his king quickly plummet to the floor. "I am so sorry sir!" the teenage girl said as his king and the human boy locked eyes. Atemu felt he had met this boy before, but quickly dismissed it as the boy could be no older then seventeen human years and it had been a while since he had last stepped foot on earth, not since studying about it in school with his grandpa. "Joey get off!" the teenage girl said pulling off the boy as Atemu went to help his king up.

"Are you ok Sir?" the goblin said helping up Seto who silently dusted himself off. "Dogs must not be kept on leashes here Atemu that is the second one that attacked me today" Seto said calmly and just like that the boy known as Joey had his King held by the collar up against the wall of the store.

**Joey**

Immediately the insulting words caught his ear and just as quickly he lost control and had the guy up against the wall. "Da fuck you just say?" Joey said almost growling at the man he held in his grasp. Joey looked him up and down and could tell that he was rich, and Joey could not stand the rich. Rich people were corrupted pompous ass holes. Money tore families apart, fame make people crazy with power , wealth made mothers forget their children like Joey's and Serenity's mothers forgot them. Many things pissed Joey off but the tippy top of his list, right under his weak father, was the rich. "Cat got your tongue now huh?" he said giving a smirk. The guy just tilted his head to the side in almost a bored fashion "I said Dogs must not be kept on a leash here" He repeated without pause. Both boys locked eyes forgetting the world around them for what seemed like forever. The warm flame of Joey's brown eyes seem to try and melt stone cold ice while the winter blue of the guy's eyes tried to freeze over and dominate the flame. This stare off went back and forth until the guy smirked at him as if mocking his anger. Joey balled his fist just as Mai called his name "Joey! Let him go! You bumped into him…say sorry so we can go" Mai said glaring at the man as well "If he wants to be rude about that is on him, your better then that". The guy looked down at Joey his cold blue eyes unfazed by the girls words "No, you are not. You want to hit me…I can see it in your eyes" Seto taunted "Go ahead pup…strike".

**Seto**

Seto had never felt so much excitement in a long long time. This human weak boy was daring enough to not only grab him, but also attempt to hurt him, Seto, the king of goblins ruler of the labyrinth. He could feel the worry in Atemu stare, not for his safety or the boys but for making a scene, but there was something about this blonde boy that made Seto want to push his buttons. Maybe it was that he had not encountered something that was not a goblin in who knows how long, maybe it was his young heart coming out or most likely his pride but Seto was curious to see where this would go. Would the boy hit him? He could only hope. "Go ahead…" He whispered giving the boy his charming smile. Looking at the angered boy's face a bit more he finally was able to see how handsome he was which made him all the more interesting. Seto had not seen something that caught his eye like this since the girl in his dreams. The golden hair on the boys head ,messy and tossed around, fit his boyish features perfectly and there was simply no way that the king could take the boys anger seriously as the other honestly looked like an angry child. His eyes held such passion and life that Seto almost admired them. He raised an eyebrow as the boys's face went bright red before he felt the boy's grip loosen and he felt his balance back as the boy walked away back over to the woman. "Not worth it, I got more important things to do" Joey said and grabbed Mai's hand and pulled them both out the store. The goblin king was silent and simply watched as the boy got on his bike and headed away with the girl in tow then he went to face Atemu who had the most disappointed look on his face.

"What? I am sure we will never see them again" he said matter- of-factly. Atemu kept quiet and simply crossed his arms. Seto was a little upset that it did not escalade further but he was glad that he could get back on track to finding the fair maiden the blonde still in the back of his mind to amuse him. Seto walked up to him and placed a finger under Atemu's chin lifting the goblin's view to see only that of his king. "I am still thirsty Creature"

**Joey**

Joey was sitting in makeup fuming over earlier events. "Calm down Joe, your ugly wrinkled forehead is messing up the foundation" Mai said trying to work with the slouched pouty blonde. "That guy was such a douche bag! Who is he? Have you seen him before? You keep track of all the guys in town" Joey said earning him another pop on the head. "For your information, I do not know him, but boy I wish I did! He was so handsome" Mai said giggling. "Humpf..trader" Joey said. "Wha?...oh…aaaand he is a jerk" Mai added with a smirk "But most guys like that are..no big deal forget about him" Mai said going back to making up his face. But the thing was Joey could not. That was what was making him the most mad. It had been a long, long time since someone pushed the blondes buttons like that, not even his bitch stepmom could get him wound up like he was at the store with that guy. Joey frowned as he remembered those taunting blue eyes and his stupid dare.

"_Go ahead pup…strike" _

"I could have beat the shit out of you, you piece of…" Joey started "Joey! Look, I am done with you…sit and here and pout over your crush while I go and attend more deserving actors of with my talents" Mai said packing up her things. "I don't like guys and if I did I would never in a thousand years go after that prick" Joey huffed turning around in the chair to look at Mai as she started to go "Well then stop acting like a girl with a crush, go and find your sister and give her this" Mai said tossing something out of her jacket pocket which Joey caught. It was the present for her birthday "You left it on the desk at your house and I knew you would forget it" Mai said holding her makeup case with both hands now leaning on the door frame. Joey looked down at the small box in his hand and smiled. "One day, I am going to marry you Mai" Joey said dramatically and Mai rolled her eyes "In your dreams, punk" Mai shot back and left closing the door behind her. Joey laughed at how far his relationship with Mai had come. Many of his friends would kill to get a chance to date her and often asked Joey why he didn't just go ahead and make it official. But Joey and Mai did not have that kind of relationship they were just very good friends. Joey turned to look at himself in the bright vanity mirror "Come to think of it, I have never had a girlfriend" He said out loud to himself and continued to slouch more. Joey had never been interested in girls and relationships growing up for he was too busy trying to survive the hell that was his family. Between keeping his sister happy and keeping his step mom off his nads he was way to busy to even look at girls, not that he noticed them anyway. When he started up his drug ring in the school that took over any spare free time he had and when people asked him if he had ever been with a girl he would simply lie and say yes and no one dared questioned him. Fact of the matter was Joey had never even been kissed.

"Who cares about girls anyway" He said to himself. The only person that mattered was Serenity and that was enough. Besides he never understood the fascination with woman anyway. It was not like he could not get a girl, he had been approached over and over by the lot of them his whole life and he gave them the same excuse until they just stopped coming. They were so frail and dainty and crazy with there mood swings and there time of the month. Thank god Serenity had yet to get hers because when Mai started Joey felt he would fight a thousand armed guards rather then deal with Mai on her rag. He could figure out how something could bleed for 5 days straight and not die. He shivered at the thought. He was better off by himself. Then he started to think of the blue eyes staring down at him at the store earlier. If he didn't know any better he could swear that that guy was almost checking him out. As if he was studying his face or something.

_"Dogs should be kept on leashes" _The taunting voice of the blue eyed guy said in his head. "FUCK YOU!" Joey said to no one and stood up to go find Serenity and distract himself from obsessing about someone he told himself he hated.

**Serenity **

"Be right back!" Serenity called as she kicked open the back door holding a trash bag. She walked out in the dim light of the setting sun to the trash bins behind the school. She had to struggle a bit for it was heavy but she managed to toss it over the side. "There!" She said proud of herself and turned to hurry back to the stage. As she walked something told her to turn to the right and that was when she saw him. It was the blue eyed prince from her dream standing just outside the back gates of the school. The girl stopped dead in her track. She pushed the mike connected to her headphones up from in front of her face and slides them down till they rested around her neck. "Hello?" She said shyly as it begun to get a bit chilly. She tugged on the slightly oversized sleeves of her long sleeved black shirt nervously as she heard the footsteps of the man approach her. The closer he got the more mesmerized the young girl was to his handsome prince like face. He stopped just before her and stared at her with his chilling eyes causing her to shiver with both fear and wonder.

"Serenity…" He said his voice smooth and calm as he reached out to touch her.

"You…you know my name sir?" she said the boy much older and taller than her appeared to be around her brother's age. He nodded. "Do you go to school here?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You will come with me now, Serenity" He said as if casting a spell on the young girl's heart.

"O..ok…"She muttered entranced for a moment before she heard her name being called.

"SERENITY!" the voice of her brother shook her world and she gasped and turned look at Joey dressed in his full on hamlet get up. "Brother!". Serenity followed Joey's glare to the blue eyed guy of her dreams and looked up at him as he was simply smirking at Joey in return.

"Serenity! Come to me now. Get away from that ass hole" Joey ordered. Serenity looked back up at the prince for a moment then started to move back to Joey.

"Stay..." The prince ordered softly and she found she could not move. "Joey, I can't move…he…" She said frozen in place her body not listing to her as the prince pushed her behind him and she fell on her bum. "Are you ok miss?". Serenity's eyes went to the man who rushed to her side with amazing purple eyes. "I…" She started frozen with fear and confusion.

"Buddy…." Joey said rolling up "If you do not get from in front of my sister, and get the FUCK out of here…I am going to kill you" Joey warned with all the seriousness he could must his voice dripping with hate.

Serenity saw as the prince simply stepped aside to look back at her and smile "Atemu, Make the portal. It is time to go"

"Yes, My king" The purple eyed man said as he closed his eyes and what looked like an Egyptian eye appeared on his forehead glowed and his eyes glazed over with a bright gold light.

The wind picked up around them as a large circle incased with gold light surrounded the trio.

"My king…" Atemu said stating he was ready to transport. Seto turned back to Joey his eyes starting to glow a bright blue lightning struck in the sky above. Serenity saw as Joey yelled something and started to run to them. She reached out to him her words covered by the loud noises around them and saw as her brother tackled the prince before everything went black.

* * *

**R. Knave :** _Whew! The ball is rolling now! Ok…I hope you guys liked this chapter I had some serious writers block going on but I am back on track now! If there are some grammatical errors I do apologize! I enjoy your feedback …_

_Until then, Sayonara _


End file.
